


want nobody else now (only you feel right)

by lilliandherself



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Friends to Lovers, M/M, PWP, Size Kink, Top Harry, lou in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliandherself/pseuds/lilliandherself
Summary: Louis changes in front of Harry. Harry finds out that Louis wears panties.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 238





	want nobody else now (only you feel right)

**Author's Note:**

> [Sarah](https://twitter.com/soldouthaz), as always, was my lovely beta for this fic, thank u so much for looking it over and making me so much more confident about it!!

Laying on his couch, Harry doesn’t move a muscle when he hears the door to his flat open unexpectedly. He wasn’t expecting anyone, but he knows who it is immediately. Only one person walks into his flat without knocking or texting first, and when the warm, smaller body, collapses directly on top of him, he isn’t even upset.

“What are you doing here, Lou?” Harry mumbles, bringing his hands up to wrap around the other boy.

Louis grunts, shoving his face into Harry’s neck. “Professor.”

Harry knows all about Louis’ professor. His photography professor, to be more exact. He’s the reason the two met three months ago, having assigned Louis’ class to find something _beautiful_ and _entrancing_ to take a picture of.

Harry had been sitting in a tree, laying back on the large, sturdy branch, when a light voice asked him, “Can I take a picture of you?”

Of course, after staring at those blue eyes and that hesitant smile for approximately three seconds, Harry had let the boy do as he pleased. 

“Give you a ridiculous assignment again?” Harry nuzzles into Louis’ neck, inhaling for just a moment to be able to smell the sweet perfume he always has on. 

Louis nods into Harry’s neck, taking a moment to answer. Louis always likes to give himself time to be dramatic, even when not completely necessary, and Harry can admit that he indulges him a bit too much. 

“He’s making us photograph something that inspires creativity,” Louis grumbles, sliding one hand down to slip under Harry’s shirt, resting against his love handle. “I’m not creative, nothing inspires me.”

“Lou,” Harry chuckles, jerking his body to get Louis to look at him. “Your major is photography. That requires you to be at least a little creative.”

Louis stares at him for a moment, just long enough for Harry to count a few freckles across the other boy’s nose, before he drops his forehead down so that it’s pressing against Harry’s chin. 

“I don’t want to do it anymore. I just wanna rest and sleep and eat and have fun.”

Harry knows Louis doesn’t let himself do things other than homework most of the time. He’s always been a lot more driven than Harry and never lets himself fall behind. But he’s not behind in any of his classes, and usually, a photography assignment isn’t due until the next week. 

“Hey,” Harry speaks softly, circling his pointer finger on Louis’ back. “Why don’t we go out with the lads this weekend? Just the four of us, we can go to the pub that’s a block away from your place.”

Louis hums at the thought, shifting on top of Harry so that he falls between the back of the couch and Harry’s side. “On Friday? I work Saturday evening.”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘course, we can do Friday night.”

“Only if I don’t have any homework, though.”

Harry rolls his eyes and turns his head to look at Louis, where he’s cuddled into Harry’s shoulder. “If I go, you’ll go. You don’t like staying at my flat without me here and you never do homework at your flat.”

“Your flat has a better aesthetic,” Louis whines. “I can’t work in my dark, sad, little flat. It’s depressing.”

“Maybe if you saved your money instead of buying me and the boys little gifts all the time, you would have enough to be able to make the place nicer, or even move out and find somewhere else to live.”

Harry feels Louis’ huff of breath hit his neck, closing his eyes to savor the moment. 

Harry’s no stranger to the things he feels for Louis. He’s aware of how attracted he is to the boy and how gone he is for him. Has no qualms about admitting it to himself, only about admitting it to others. Because he knows Louis only sees him as a friend, no matter how clingy the two are or how much they flirt.

Of course, knowing this, Harry does nothing to stop himself from getting even more attached. 

“Doubtful, very doubtful,” Louis mumbles, eyes slipping closed. “Turn on a movie or something, H. Gonna nap.”

Dutifully, as always, Harry flicks through the channels until he finds something they’ve seen a million times. 

Only then does he let himself get comfortable, turning on his side to hold Louis close and tuck the small boy under his chin.

“Smell good today, Haz.”

“Yeah,” Harry mumbles. “Put on the cologne you like.”

“I know, you always do.”

Harry should see it coming, really, he should. 

-

But Harry doesn’t see it coming, especially not in the way it happens.

They’re out right now, at the pub close to Louis’ place. Louis’ on the floor dancing with Liam, the two of them having been friends since before Harry and Louis met.

Harry’s at the table with Niall, sipping their beers and chatting about life. It’s been a while since all four of them have gotten together. Harry and Louis have the habit of holing themselves away in Harry’s flat, even if they have plenty of opportunities to go out and be with other people. 

Even now, when they’re out with their two best mates, Harry’s eyes keep drifting to Louis, watching him dance as if no one’s around. That’s a wonderful way to describe Louis, he realizes. Just the phrase “like no one’s around,” because that’s exactly how Louis does everything in life.

It seems that maybe Harry was watching Louis for a reason, like he knew something would happen, when seconds after he finally looks away, Louis is pouting his way up to the table.

“Haz, someone spilled their drink on my pants,” he whines, holding his shirt up from touching the wet part of his jeans.

Harry looks up at him, not wanting to look anywhere near the region the drink is affecting. Well, that’s a lie. Harry would very much like to look, but he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to tear his eyes away if he did.

“You wanna go change, babe?”

Louis nods, the pout on his lips growing. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Harry grunts, getting up from the table. He turns to Niall and Liam, who made his way over with Louis. “We’ll be back boys, won’t take long I don’t think.”

With that, Harry grabs Louis’ hand and pulls him towards the exit, stepping out into the cool night air. It’s not too bad out yet, no need for jackets at this point. It’s more of a nice breeze that keeps Harry nicely cool.

“How’d someone spill their drink on you?” Harry questions, already stepping up to the door of Louis’ building. 

Louis punches in the code to enter the building, waiting for Harry to open the door for him. “Was on my way to see you and someone ran into me,” he grumbles.

If Harry’s heart flutters at the way Louis said that, ‘on my way to see you,’ then no one else has to know other than him.

“You gotta change your pants as well as your trousers, then? Or did it miss those?” 

They’re at Louis’ door now, Louis doing his best to stick the key in before Harry takes it from him and does it himself. “Yeah, gotta change both.”

And Harry doesn’t think anything of it. Doesn’t think anything out of the ordinary will happen. Which is why he leads Louis to his room and sits on the bed to wait for him to change. “I’ll close my eyes until you’ve got new pants on,” Harry tells him, leaning back on the mattress and slinging an arm over his eyes.

“M’kay,” Louis responds, the sound of his jeans and pants hitting the floor. Soon after, he’s telling Harry it’s okay to open his eyes now. 

And Harry finds that Louis is definitely not wearing pants. No, not at all. Because when Harry thinks _pants_ he thinks of the briefs he’s wearing, not of the black panties that are covering Louis’ bum. 

He inhales sharply, hand flying to cover his groin when he feels his cock twitch at the sight. Louis’ wearing panties. Nothing special, no lace, no bows. Just a pair of black cotton panties that barely cover Louis’ peachy bum. 

Harry’s pretty sure they’re the kind that’s called _cheekies._ Fitting for Louis. 

Louis glances back at the sound of Harry and furrows his brow. “Is something wrong?”

He hasn’t got trousers on yet, no trousers, just panties, and he’s just standing there like Harry’s not growing harder by the minute. Is he about to turn around to face Harry?

God, please don’t do that. Harry can barely handle seeing Louis’ bum right now; if he saw the outline of Louis’ cock? Harry doesn’t think he should be sitting here. Considering how attracted he’s always been to the smaller man he should’ve known that he’d be in a situation like this someday. Never would he have guessed, though, that Louis wears panties.

“No,” Harry’s voice comes out gruff and so he clears his throat, attempting to make it seem like he’s just holding his hands in his lap and not covering his, now completely hard, dick. “No, I’m fine, nothing’s wrong,” he says quickly, trying to get it all out before Louis has the urge to _actually_ turn around to face him.

The thing is that Harry knows that Louis’ very confident in himself, no matter where he is or who he’s with. Always wears the tightest and most revealing clothing and it’s been absolutely detrimental for Harry’s health the past few months.

Incredible for when he’s wanking, though, but he’ll never admit to that guilt-inducing act.

“You sure?” Louis’ voice is light, like it always is, high and raspy. Is that a smirk on his lips? 

“Hundred percent,” Harry confirms, smiling tightly. 

And then Louis bends over completely, pulling a new pair of jeans over his legs. Which, really, Harry should leave. Because now he’s thinking of how far he would be able to push Louis’ legs back while fucking him, how far Louis would _let_ him. 

Harry thinks about that too much.

“Haz, ‘m gonna go to the bathroom real quick before we head back. I’ll only be a bit minute,” comes Louis’ voice, already sounding like it’s in the bathroom. 

Exhaling roughly, Harry falls back onto the bed and covers his face with his hands without thinking about it. “Holy shit,” he whispers to himself. This moment will definitely be used later tonight.

He stays like that for a minute, lost in his own thoughts, wondering how he’s going to last the rest of the night with Louis hanging all over him and thoughts running wild. Turns out he stays like that for too long, because the next thing he knows Louis’ straddling his hips and planting his bum right on top of Harry’s cock.

Harry’s head jerks up, hands flying to hold onto Louis’ hips just in case he decides to move.

“Lou, what the fuck are you doing?”

Louis smiles down at him, smoothing his hands over Harry’s chest. Harry revels in the touch. “Didn’t think you were so big, H.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry’s voice comes out almost as a whisper. 

His hands tighten their grip when Louis wiggles a bit and that’s when Harry realizes what Louis meant. Squeezing his eyes shut, Harry tries not to think of all the horrible things that must be running through Louis’ head. Thoughts of how crude his best friend is and how he doesn’t deserve to be sexualized like this. 

Both are true.

It takes everything in him not to react to the feeling of Louis’ breath suddenly on his neck. “I’m talking about your cock that would probably split me open, Harry.” Something about the way Louis uses his full name must do something to Harry because he feels a skip in his heart. 

Louis’ gone in the next breath, leaving Harry cold on the bed, cock throbbing in his jeans.

-

Harry’s not sure how he manages to pretend it never happened but in the days following the _incident,_ everything seems to stay the way it’s always been. Louis coming and going to Harry’s flat as he pleases and hanging all over him as usual. 

Neither of them mentions it and neither of them mentions how Harry is now almost always semi-hard around Louis. Harry’s not sure if that’s because Louis hasn’t noticed or because he doesn’t want to make Harry feel awkward, but either way, he’s glad.

Louis’ at Harry’s place now, messing around on the kitchen counter while Harry makes them pasta for dinner. 

“You should keep growing your hair out, Haz. It’s so soft and big right now. You look like a prince.”

Harry quirks a brow, stirring the sauce. “A prince, yeah?” Louis nods when Harry looks at him. “That make you my princess then?”

Louis smiles prettily at that, straightening his back. “Yes, of course. Who else would be your princess?”

“Oh,” Harry drawls. “I’m sure I could find someone. I’m quite good looking, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“You wouldn’t want anyone else,” Louis scoffs, shoving Harry’s shoulder. “I’m gonna go get the movie ready, I can tell dinner’s almost ready by how much you’re talking.”

Furrowing his brows, Harry’s eyes follow Louis to the living room. “What’s that mean?”

“It means, my darling, that you’re a quiet chef,” Louis replies, more posh than usual. 

“Oh, I see,” Harry turns back to the sauce, taking it off the stove. “We’re making fun of me now.”

“No, babe, it’s not making fun of you when it’s the truth,” the smaller man explains. “Besides,” he says with a shrug. “I find it quite endearing.”

Harry can’t help that the corners of his lips quirk up at that. He’s got no problem enjoying Louis’ quick compliments, always finding it much better when they don’t revolve around his looks. Not that he doesn’t enjoy those compliments too, but hearing Louis say he likes something about Harry that isn’t physical always means much more to him.

“Hey, Haz?” He hears Louis call from the living room, sounding like he’s buried into the couch. Harry offers him a questioning hum in response. “It fine if I take off my trousers? You’ve got your heat up high and I don’t really fancy watching this movie and eating pasta in my jeans.”

Harry should think about this before he answers. He should think about the fact Louis might be wearing panties right now and that if he takes off his trousers then Harry’s bare legs (clad in knit shorts) and Louis’ bare legs will be rubbing against each other under the blanket.

But he doesn’t think of anything of the sort. Doesn’t think of any of that until after he’s said, “I don’t mind, Lou.”

Doesn’t think of it until he’s walking towards the living room with a bowl of pasta in each hand and sees Louis’ trousers on the floor. _Then_ he thinks of it. _Then_ he thinks of Louis’ bare legs under the blanket and he thinks of how when they first met Louis always wore short shorts and never minded when Harry would caress his smooth, shaved legs when they were draped over his lap.

Harry thinks of that and more all in the three seconds it takes to sit down next to Louis and hand him his pasta. 

“You ready to start the movie, then?” Louis asks, holding his bowl in one hand and lifting the blanket for Harry to scoot under with the other.

Is Harry breathing? Is his heart beating? Or has it stopped just because of the view he’s currently looking at? Has it stopped because he’s finally realizing just how gone for Louis he is, especially now that he knows this?

Because yes, Harry’s always had a crush on Louis, but never did he think his literal dream would come to life. He’s always been just unlucky enough to date a guy that was into some of the same things, but never the most important. None of them ever wanted to wear panties for Harry and that’s the reason most of his relationships ended, the fact that he loved none of them being another reason.

“Yeah,” Harry exhales, settling down into his usual spot right up next to Louis, trying to ignore the fact that he’s wearing a pair of light blue panties today. Still cotton, but still Harry’s dream.

Harry can’t help but think that, judging by the smirk on Louis’ lips and the light blush on his cheeks, that maybe he’s been planning this. Maybe he knows that Harry usually has to leave to go to the restroom, not to get himself off, but to contain himself just for a moment.

He’s not sure he’s going to be able to do that this time without saying something really stupid.

-

He lasts a lot longer than he thought he would. It’s only when Louis puts Harry’s arm around his waist, slings his legs over Harry’s lap, and rests his head on Harry’s shoulder that he begins to lose control. 

Because now one of his hands is resting on Louis’ bare hip, tips of his fingers grazing the top of Louis’ panties. And the other is on his smooth thigh, one of Louis’ smaller hands on top of his. 

Which basically means he’s not allowed to move his hand. That’s what Louis does when he doesn’t want someone to move; rests his hand over a part of their body so they know not to. Not that Harry really wants to move, it’s just that he thinks he might need to very soon.

Especially with the way one of Louis’ legs just curled up and part of him is right on top of Harry’s cock. This is what he gets for letting Louis convince him to watch a horror movie, he guesses. Louis can’t keep to himself during these movies and Harry knows that. And Harry hasn’t even really been paying attention to the movie, can barely focus on it when he’s concentrating on the feel of Louis’ soft legs against his own.

A small whimper escapes the small man’s lips, his hand clutching Harry’s closer and bringing it further up his thigh. Harry’s breath catches in his throat in the next moment and his heart starts beating so loud that Louis can probably hear it.

It wasn’t the whimper that caused this, though, no. It’s the fact that Harry’s roughly 90% sure that his knuckles are just barely grazing Louis’ dick. And fuck if this moment isn’t absolutely ruining him, his usually well-hidden size kink completely at the front of his mind.

He never thought that kink was a big deal for him, that he just liked it when his partner was a little smaller than him. But he’s always known and loved the fact that Louis is smaller in every way possible.

Judging by what he feels against his knuckles, Harry can make a safe bet that Louis is _much_ smaller than him in that department.

He feels Louis’ body shake in fear, when a jump-scare happens on the TV, a small shriek piercing the room.

Harry practically flies out of his own head, nothing but making sure Louis’ okay on his mind. “Are you okay, baby?” Harry asks, bringing his hand that was on Louis’ waist up to stroke his hair. 

Louis nuzzles into the touch, scooting impossibly closer. “Yeah, ‘m fine,” he mumbles. “Feel like you’re so far away.” As if Harry could get any closer to the boy, Louis starts pulling his hand to the hip that his other hand just left, pressing it down so that Harry will grip it the way he wants him to.

_Holy fuck._

Harry really doesn’t mean to do it, didn’t even know that it would happen. But there’s no denying the breathy whine coming from Louis when Harry presses down and squeezes and Harry thinks he knows exactly why.

In the process of gripping Louis’ hip, Harry hadn’t comprehended just how large his hand is and had, _accidentally,_ pressed the heel of his palm down onto the tip of Louis’ dick. He’s sure of it, can practically feel it bare through the thin panties.

“Shit,” Harry swears, snatching his hand back to himself and shoving it under Louis’ legs to _maybe_ hide his boner. “I’m so sorry, Lou, I didn’t know that my hand was so close, I’m so sorry, I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, please, I swear I didn’t do it on purpose.”

His ranting is cut short when he brings himself to look down at Louis and his mouth nearly drops open. 

Louis’ looking up at him with, somehow, the most desperate and the most innocent look on his face. Harry feels his small hand come up to hold onto the collar of Harry’s shirt. “Did it make you uncomfortable?” Louis’ voice is the softest Harry’s ever heard.

“Lou, I swear I didn’t do it on purpose, I wouldn’t, I mean, I would but not like, I’m sorry, shit,” Harry’s panic grows the more he talks, knows he should stop if he still wants this friendship intact by the end of the night, but can’t make himself. 

“Harry.”

The word only makes him stop because Louis never calls him by his full name. Not even when they first met.

Harry looks down, blue meeting green, and stares for a moment. Stares at Louis’ nose, lips, cheeks, chin, everything. Just takes it all in so that he can memorize it, always remember what this beautiful boy looks like. 

“I’m going to ask again, and I would really like an honest answer,” Louis pleads, eyes wide looking up at Harry. Harry nods in agreement but doesn’t feel himself moving, lost in the heaven that is Louis. “Did it make you uncomfortable?”

“No,” Harry breathes out, not able to be anything but honest when it comes to Louis.

A small smile seems to light up Louis’ face for a moment before it’s wiped away. “Now, do me a favor?”

“Okay.”

“Ask me if it made me uncomfortable.”

Harry isn’t even thinking right now, just sees and hears Louis and can’t process anything else. Can’t do anything but listen. “Did it make you uncomfortable?”

“No.”

Harry is so gone for this boy. So absolutely helpless when it comes to him and so lost when he’s staring into his eyes that it takes him a moment to actually hear Louis’ answer.

“No?” Harry repeats, hope flaring up in his chest.

“No,” Louis grins back.

“Louis,” Harry nearly begs, “please tell me I can kiss you right now.”

Louis leans up, lips brushing against Harry’s as he whispers, “You can kiss me right now.”

The kiss isn’t soft, not even at the beginning. It’s hard and bruising and Harry’s never been so turned on in his life. He nips at Louis’ bottom lip, stifling a groan at the sound that comes from Louis, and dives his tongue into the boy’s mouth.

Harry’s dreamt of kissing Louis for months, always in different positions and different moments. Never did he dream of the way Louis goes completely pliant in Harry’s hold, the way Louis lets Harry take anything he wants from him without a complaint.

Louis’ hand strays from Harry’s shirt collar and finds its way into his hair, tugging just enough to get Harry to fall onto the couch, Louis coming with him easily.

Their lips part on the way down, Louis’ legs shuffling to make their way to either side of Harry’s hips.

And he looks beautiful. Lips shiny with spit, cheeks flushed, eyes dark. Louis’ never looked as beautiful as he does right now and before Harry can stop himself, he’s saying, “You are the most beautiful boy I’ve ever met.” 

Louis’ mouth opens to respond but it closes on a smile, ducking his head down to look at his fingers that are messing with the hem of Harry’s shirt.

Harry’s vaguely aware of the fact that, once again, Louis’ bum (now with no trousers on) is sat on his achingly hard cock, but can’t think too much about that if he wants to say this right now. “I have been absolutely gone for you since the day we met.” His heart feels like it’s beating so hard that it should be visible. “I don’t know how obvious I’ve been, but I find everything about you just so _good._ Everything.”

Shy eyes drift their way up Harry’s torso until they meet again. Harry watches the slow curve of Louis’ lips, watches the way his eyes crinkle like they always do, and closes his eyes to catch his lips when he leans down to kiss him.

This one is quick before Louis’ leaning back just enough to look at Harry. “I’m taking that as a love confession?”

A shout of laughter bubbles out of Harry’s chest and he doesn’t even try to contain it. “I’m so in love with you.”

“Then,” Louis drawls, pretending to think as he cocks his head to the side. “That means, if I were to say ‘I love you’ back, you would take me to the bedroom?”

Harry thinks his heart stops just then, his mind nearly whiting out at the thought of actually taking Louis to bed. “God, yes, anything you want, Lou.”

He misses the smirk on Louis’ lips when the boy leans down to whisper in Harry’s ear, and Harry’s going to blame his reaction on the fact that he wasn’t prepared. “If I told you I want it bare and hard, you would give that to me? If I ask you to fill me with your-”

“Shut the fuck up,” is the only thing Harry can bring himself to say as he’s sitting up and picking Louis up, not even worried about the fact that maybe Louis wasn’t prepared for it.

It takes three seconds to get to the bedroom and two more for Harry to make his way to the bed and throw Louis down on it. They stare at each other for a moment and Harry takes in Louis' appearance.

He’s leaning up on his elbows, the collar of his shirt dipping low and showing the dip of his collarbones. The shirt covers only the top of Louis’ panties, the rest on complete display. The outline of Louis’ small cock, the damp part soaking in at the tip, and bare, smooth legs spread just wide enough for Harry to fit.

“Do you have any idea of what I wanna do to you right now?” Harry can’t stop himself from saying it, has always had a thing for dirty talk. And, by the way Louis’ mouth drops open and he sucks in a breath, Louis likes it too.

“Tell me?” His voice comes out small like he can’t bring himself to speak any louder. That’ll change by the time Harry’s done with him.

Harry practically rips his shirt off in his haste to get on top of Louis, shorts coming down as well, causing him to trip a little. “Gonna show you,” he murmurs, pushing Louis down so that he’s no longer on his elbows.

“Do both,” Louis pleads, hands coming up to grip Harry’s biceps. Harry watches the way his eyes dart to each one and feels the way he squeezes a little. 

Nosing his way down Louis’ neck, Harry smiles. He can’t believe this is happening right now. Louis hasn’t said it back yet, but he knows this boy better than he knows anyone else. Louis would never lead him on in this situation.

“Gonna kiss you a little first,” he says into the soft skin of Louis’ neck. Louis tilts his head further to the side to give Harry more access. “Gonna kiss you all over before I do anything else.”

He plants the first kiss of many on the juncture of Louis’ neck, moving further down with each one until he’s reached his collarbones. “Favorite place, right here.”

Louis whines, arching his back to get Harry’s hovering body closer to his own. 

“Be patient for me, love,” Harry whispers, looking up at Louis’ desperate eyes. “Wanna make it good for you, wanna take my time.”

A barely-there nod is all Harry needs before he gets back to work, biting and nipping at Louis’ collarbones while he rucks up his shirt. Louis arches his back and then lifts his shoulder for Harry to strip it off of him, going back to being warm and pliant immediately after. 

Harry shifts until he’s straddling Louis’ thighs, leaning back to admire such a pretty view. He trails his fingers over the tan skin, watching the goosebumps that raise in his path. Louis’ squirming underneath him, whining and pleading for Harry to do something.

“Baby,” Harry says softly, catching the attention of the mess below him. His fingers keep moving until they’ve reached the small, delicate neck of Louis, fingers wrapping loosely around it. “Hold still for me, please.”

Louis’ still after that, eyes wide. Harry can see his hard prick in the panties, leaking steadily and soaking them completely. Louis notices his gaze and lets out a small whine.

“So pretty for me, so small.” He leans down to kiss Louis’ chest, making good on his promise from before. “Love you so much.”

He works over Louis’ chest first, moving to the right to flick his tongue over his nipple, enjoying the sounds coming from Louis as he does. Licking around it, he then closes his lips over it and sucks, just enough to get Louis arching off the bed, one of his smaller hands coming to push Harry’s head further down. 

Harry does as Louis as pleases for a few seconds, and then bites lightly before moving to do the same to the other one. Once done, he looks up at Louis with a wide grin, lips moist. “We’re gonna do so much more with this tomorrow,” he promises.

He takes his time with it, moving slowly over Louis’ whole torso, but it still seems like he’s to his destination quite fast. Taking a deep breath, Harry stares at the small cock in front of him. “Lou,” he starts, cautious before he says anything. Not everyone has a size kink. “If I talked about the size of your dick, would you hate me or would you get off on that?”

Harry barely lifts his eyes, nearly entranced by the sight he already has. His fingers are inching the panties down as he waits for an answer, taking in the sparse hair that’s revealed as he goes.

“I think I might come as soon as you mention it, H,” Louis replies a bit weakly.

“Good.”

And then Harry’s finally yanking the panties all the way down and is met with the beautiful sight of _Louis._ Harry almost comes immediately, if he’s honest. And if he did, he would’ve stayed hard and been able to do so a second time. He’s certain. 

In the end, he somehow holds himself together enough to lean down and nose at the base of Louis’ cock. “So small, Lou, so pretty. Smaller than my hand, Jesus,” he’s whispering, inhaling Louis’ musky scent. “Smell so good.”

“Harry,” Louis says, “please, please do something.”

It seems Louis doesn’t have to ask twice because, in the next second, Harry’s mouth is enveloping him easily, covering the entirety of his length with the tip just barely brushing the back of Harry's throat. 

A moan is pushed out of Louis, his hips trying to thrust further into Harry’s mouth but only succeeding in having his nose bump into his stomach every time. The best part is that Harry isn’t even moving, just letting his tongue lick around Louis while keeping him in his mouth, enjoying having his boy’s cock inside his mouth.

He pulls off after a minute or two, panting harshly and yearning to sink back down. 

“Didn’t even go down my throat, baby, you’re that small. Imagine what you would look like next to me, fuck.” Harry drops his head down onto Louis’ stomach, breath ghosting over Louis’ sensitive dick. 

Harry’s moving then, kneeling back and moving around to get his underwear off, to see the size difference between him and his boy.

“Oh my - _fuck,_ ” he groans as soon as he looks down, eyes shutting on impact. He can feel his cock throbbing where it’s nearly brushing against Louis’. “Baby, you’re barely half my size.” Harry sounds a little desperate, for what he’s not sure, but he knows that’s how he sounds.

It’s then that he realizes Louis’ whispering and whining, body nearly trembling with need. “Please, need you in me, H, please.” His voice coming out in short breaths. 

Harry’s nodding before he even realizes it, moving to flip Louis over. “Gotta open you up then.”

“Haz, I already-” Louis’ cut off by Harry turning him onto his stomach, voice dying out quickly along with Harry’s. 

And he definitely knows the reason Harry’s stopped talking. 

It’s hard to look away. Hard to not think of Louis opening himself up just enough to fit the butt plug inside, hard not to think of the moans that would’ve come from his lips.

“Lou,” Harry whispers, moving his hands to smooth over the skin of Louis’ bum. “Were you planning this?”

The only response he gets is a whimper and a nod; a nod that he barely even sees because he’s too busy spreading Louis’ cheeks apart to get a better look at the plug. “So pretty,” he murmurs.

His fingers drift to the plug, just brushing over it before he asks Louis to find the lube for him. 

Harry has dreamt of this so many times, thought it over, and could practically hear what he would say to Louis in this situation. None of that prepared him for when he actually got here, though. Every new sight he’s blessed with knocks the breath out of him and all he can do is stare in awe. He always knew Louis was pretty but he didn’t know he was pretty _everywhere._

This is the first time he’s called someone’s cock ‘pretty’, the first he’s thought to himself how absolutely devastatingly beautiful someone’s hole is. He feels like he could cry. 

Soon enough, Harry’s got the lube on his fingers and is smoothing it around the edges of the plug to make it slide out easier. He gets lost in the way Louis’ hole clenches around it as it’s pulled out. 

Louis pushes back, trying to get closer to Harry, trying to get some part of Harry inside him. Harry’s hands come down on his hips, stilling him. “Don’t move yet, Lou. Just gotta get ready and then I’ll be in you, okay baby?”

“Okay,” Louis’ muffled voice replies, face shoved into a pillow.

A small smile lifts Harry’s lips and he feels like his heart might explode.

“Good boy.” 

He leans down to kiss Louis’ back a few times, trying to get him to relax a little more before he starts lubing himself up. It’s hard to think that he’ll be able to fit inside Louis’ hole, with how tight he looks and how big Harry is.

Getting up on his knees, Harry shuffles forward until he’s in a good position. “Gonna start now, baby, alright? Just let me know if you need me to stop,” he says, smoothing a hand up and down Louis’ back. 

Louis nods in response, pushing back until the head of Harry’s cock bumps against his hole. Harry starts pushing in slowly, not wanting to hurt Louis, and finally slides in past the tight ring of muscle.

He gasps out, overwhelmed by the feeling even if it is just the tip inside of Louis right now. He never imagined how tight Louis would be but _holy fuck_ it’s so much tighter than he would’ve thought. 

“Oh my god,” he says, voice louder than he intended it to be as if he couldn’t keep himself from doing so. “Feel so good around me, Lou.” 

Pushing in further, he goes slowly, not wanting to hurt Louis in the process. Louis on the other hand seems to want something different. He keeps pushing back, wanting Harry to push in all the way, wants him to get the fuck on with it.

“H, please, hurry up, need you to fuck me so bad, please, been waiting so long,” Louis begs, clutching the sheets as tight as he can. Honestly, he felt like he could cum the second Harry got in him. 

When Harry’s finally completely sheathed by Louis’ tight hole, he lets out a deep breath, nearly slumping over Louis’ back. It’s hard enough to keep himself from fucking into him too soon, even harder to not let himself fall over and just enjoy the feeling of having Louis around him. 

“Move,” Louis grits out a moment later, “been ready the whole time, please, just fucking-”

He’s cut off by Harry doing as he asked, pulling back until just the tip is in, and slamming back in. A broken moan escapes Louis and his whole body completely crumbles to the bed, arse being held in the air by Harry alone. 

“How’d you already fucking find it?” Louis sobs, letting his body move with Harry’s, letting Harry bring Louis’ hips to connect with his at the same time he thrusts in. 

“Lucky guess,” Harry grunts, barely able to reply.

He gets lost in it; lost in the sound of their skin slapping together, the feeling of Louis’ hole clenching around him every time he hits his prostate, the sound of Louis moaning out whatever comes to his mind, most often Harry’s name. 

“Faster, H, please, god, I’m so close, need it faster, want it harder, _please._ ”

Before Louis can say anything else, Harry’s pulling out, ignoring the whine that comes from Louis, and flips the boy over.

He plants his hands on either side of Louis’ head and slides back in, just staying there for a moment. Looking into blue eyes, Harry murmurs, “Want to see your face when I make you cum.”

Louis stares up at him, can’t bring himself to look away even when Harry starts pounding into him. And Harry’s not sure how he hasn’t come yet, especially with the way he’s bare inside of Louis and causing _those_ sounds to come out of him. He can feel it in the pit of his stomach, building up the faster he moves, reveling in the friction Louis’ tight hole causes.

“So fucking tight, baby, so good for me, make me feel so good, love you so much,” Harry mutters, hips staggering and eyes widening when he looks down at where their bodies are joined and sees that Louis’ coming. 

Watches the way his body twitches and trembles, feels like it goes on forever, and then he can’t keep himself from coming inside of Louis as soon as his small cock twitches one last time. 

“Shit,” Harry gasps, nearly collapsing on top of Louis, hips moving just slightly as he fills Louis up. “God, you’re so full of me,” he groans into Louis’ neck. “Full of my cock and full of my cum, like you should be.”

“Don’t say shit like that after I’ve just come, Harry. A boy can’t handle coming twice within the same hour.”

Harry smiles against Louis’ skin, shaking his head. “Gonna make you cum four times in three hours next week, just wait.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Lifting his head, Harry props himself up enough to look at Louis’s face. “‘M gonna pull out now. Gonna put the plug back in you to keep my cum inside, okay?”

Louis looks blissfully fucked out, eyes glazed over and lips bitten red. “Okay,” he whispers. 

As Harry does so, he looks at Louis with a questioning gaze. “How long have you been wearing panties?”

A giggle comes out of the boy, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “Only about a year or two now. I take it you like them?”

“Fucking love them,” Harry laughs, a lightness bubbling up in his chest. “Got me so hard that one time that I couldn’t take it.”

“Yeah, I noticed. Didn’t know until then how huge your cock is.”

Harry smirks, throwing himself down on the bed next to him once he’s eased the plug into his whole. “I think it came in handy today, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The two lay quietly for a bit, both on their backs and looking at the ceiling, sides touching. It’s not uncomfortable. It’s just calm and Harry couldn’t be happier.

“Love you, too, by the way. So much,” Louis says, pinky linking with Harry’s at the same time. 

Never mind. Harry can definitely be happier.


End file.
